


Плащ-жилетка

by Ailuropoda_Aprica, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Об особой роли Плаща левитации в утешении близких и его друзьях.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Плащ-жилетка

Артефакт из нью-йоркского Санктума Санкторума так часто называли Плащом левитации, что он практически смирился с этим именем. Порой даже откликался на короткое «Леви», послушно поднимал в воздух тех, кто в этом нуждался (в первую очередь — любимого хозяина, конечно), позволял использовать себя в роли летающего коврика (Морган Старк и непременно под «Арабскую ночь»). Удивляло его лишь одно: как могли люди, в корне неверно понимая его назначение, тем не менее постоянно обращаться к сути. 

— …А он мне такой и говорит: «Паучкам пора готовиться к занятиям, так что дальше мы сами». Представляешь? — обиженно размахивая руками, тараторил Питер Паркер, сидя посередине парадной лестницы в храме на Бликер-стрит.

Устроившись на той же ступеньке рядом с ним, Плащ только понятливо кивал воротником и разводил полами в нужных местах.

— Ну, я попытался напомнить: мол, мистер Старк, я же опережаю график на два курса! Могу хоть сейчас все экзамены сдать! А он мне: «Колледж — лучшее время для жизни, Пит. Не лишай себя его. Девочку вон свою на свидание позови». Ну почему он всегда все сводит к ЭмДжей?!

Хлопнув ладонью по ступеньке, Питер сцепил пальцы в замок и ссутулился с выражением вселенской несправедливости на лице. Сопел он тоже шумно, на шесть баллов из десяти по личной шкале Плаща. И это требовало действия первого уровня: ободряюще сжать полой левое плечо и слегка погладить по спине.

— Да знаю я, знаю… — пробурчал Питер. — Мистер Старк хочет поработать с доктором, пока Морган с Пеппер ушли в парк. Типа так спокойнее и вообще. И к ЭмДжей, раз уж ее Пеппер готовит как свою замену, он относится хорошо. Мне вот, может, тоже не хватает времени с моей же девушкой! Она на практике в СтаркИнд допоздна! 

Отметка недовольства на шкале Плаща скакнула сразу до восьми. Требовались серьезные меры: вспорхнув со ступеньки, он завис перед Питером и обхватил полами обе его руки.

— Только ты меня и понимаешь, — совсем расклеился Питер. Впрочем, уже через минуту сумел выпрямиться, изобразить подобие улыбки: — Прости. Нажаловался тут тебе и даже не спросил: как сам?

Плащ неопределенно пожал плечиками, шевельнув уголками воротника. Раскрыть тему другими жестами ему помешало появление Вонга из портала прямо перед лестницей.

— Питер.

— Мистер Вонг, — Питер даже попытался привстать. Плащ воспользовался моментом, чтобы оценить состояние Вонга (три балла по шкале мрачности) и занять место слева от парнишки. Справа всего несколько секунд спустя сел Вонг.

За неполные полтора года после возвращения Тони Старка в мир живых всем троим полюбились такие вот посиделки на прохладных ступеньках старинного здания. Плащ хорошо помнил, как два новоявленных бро по бородкам выставили Питера с Вонгом из экспериментального зала в первый раз, заявив: «Лучше займитесь пиццей, ребятки, доставка за мой счет» и «Наш опыт с магией может быть опасным для вас». Тогда Питер вызвался помочь Вонгу с заказом еды и как-то они… разговорились. Полчаса спустя эти двое уже сидели на той самой лестнице, ожидая прибытия курьера, и Вонг увлеченно показывал Питеру светящиеся проекции одного из миров. Понаблюдав за ними со стороны, Плащ не удержался и тоже бесшумно подсел к парню.

Потом это стало традицией, причем все трое принципиально игнорировали многочисленные диваны и кресла Санктума, на использование которых щедро намекали либо прямым текстом указывали Стивен Стрэндж и Тони Старк.

— Стивен совсем забросил обучение новоприбывших, Питер, — начал жаловаться Вонг. — С тех пор, как они с Тони начали строить стационарный полумагический портал, все обязанности мастера и хранителя этого храма им забыты.

— Да, они как будто… одержимы, — согласился Питер. — Мистер Старк мне вообще заявил, что КАРЕН, ЭДИТ и ПЯТНИЦА отлично ответят на вопросы вместо него! Где это видано, а?

— Безответственно для наставника.

— А я о чем! «Мы с доком» то, «мы с доком» это… Пеппер даже пожаловалась ЭмДжей, что мистер Старк целых три дня не возвращался домой!

Словно в ответ на возмущение Питера, которого Плащ уже начал успокаивающе поглаживать по спине, двери храма распахнулись, и в него вошли Пеппер, Морган и ЭмДжей.

— Братик Питер! — завопила Морган, едва увидев его, и рванула навстречу.

Питер привычным жестом подхватил и слегка подбросил девчонку. Звонко рассмеявшись, она обняла его за шею.

— Я так по тебе соскучилась, Питер!

— Я тоже скучал, малышка. Пеппер, — поприветствовал ее он. — ЭмДжей.

— Здрасьте, дядя Вонг, — старательно выговорила Морган. — Привет, Плащик.

Радостный оттого, что его не забыли, Плащ вспорхнул со ступеньки и, подлетев, позволил ребенку почесать себя за бархатным воротником. Тем временем Питер быстро соорудил паутинные качели и усадил Морган в них, после чего поцеловал ЭмДжей.

— Думал, ты снова задержишься.

— Я тоже, — развела руками ЭмДжей. — Пришлось составить компанию Пеппер: она хочет вытащить мужа домой.

— О, это трудная задача, Пеппер. Мистер Старк уже выставил из зала меня.

— Ну, надеюсь, у меня найдется, что ему предложить. Но на всякий случай я уже заказала сюда ужин и указала получателем вас, Вонг.

— Я приму, — почтительно кивнул вставший Вонг.

— Ладно. Пожелайте мне удачи.

Проводив Пеппер сомневающимися взглядами, Вонг, Питер и ЭмДжей расселись на ступеньках, в то время как Плащ остался в воздухе, чтобы подстраховать раскачивающуюся на паутине Морган. Слушая ее заливистый смех, он постоянно ловил завистливые взгляды ЭмДжей — Питер как-то рассказал, что у его девушки жуткая антипатия к полетам. Впрочем, полгода назад Плащ лично убедился, что в ее случае проблема исключительно в резкости спуска или подъема. Против плавного взлета и парения под потолком ЭмДжей ничего не имела — Морган тогда удалось развести ее на этот эксперимент. 

Раздосадованная Пеппер вернулась одновременно с приходом курьера, и да, ступени парадной лестницы отлично подошли для пикника с контейнерами китайской еды.

— Не вышло, Пеппер? — уточнила за всех ЭмДжей, ковыряясь палочками в лапше.

— Тони был мне очень рад, но всего пять минут, — с сожалением признала Пеппер. — У них как раз заискрила часть арки.

— Значит, снова не будут спать, — философски произнес Вонг. 

Прикинув, кому больше других важна эмоциональная поддержка, Плащ плавно опустился за спины Пеппер, Морган и ЭмДжей и заботливо прикрыл их от сквозняков. Пеппер тут же отреагировала:

— Спасибо, милый.

Морган потерлась щекой о шахматную подкладку:

— Наш Плащик лучше всех.

А ЭмДжей, промолчав, постаралась посильнее завернуться в свой край полы, после чего кивком подозвала Питера пересесть поближе, что тот охотно и сделал. Устроившись рядом с Пеппер, Вонг — для которого она каждый раз специально заказывала Халкопломбир — быстро управился с половиной мороженого и авторитетно заявил:

— Так оставлять это нельзя.

На что получил невнятное согласие и заинтересованные взгляды остальных.

— И у вас есть план? — уточнила ЭмДжей.

— Стивен и Тони уверены, что мы всегда будем здесь. Стоит им выйти или позвать — они тут же увидят нас, — Вонг выдержал паузу. — Что если это будет не так?

Плащ навострил воротник в воцарившейся тишине.

— Точно! — первым отреагировал Питер. — Мистер Старк говорил, что на этот эксперимент им еще нужно четыре дня. Я могу уложиться с экзаменами за них.

— А я организую отпуск для нас с ЭмДжей и поездку на всех, — подхватила идею Пеппер. — Заодно согласую отсутствие Морган в развивающем центре. Что насчет вас, Вонг?

— Хранитель вполне проживет без помощника пару недель, — авторитетно ответил тот, отчего Плащ остро пожалел, что не может поаплодировать. Словно почувствовав это, к нему обратился Питер:

— Ты же поедешь отдыхать с нами, Плащ?

Плащ часто закивал воротником.

— Отлично!

И только коробки с едой и палочки помешали заговорщикам дать друг другу пять.

_Десять дней спустя_

На Мальдивах светило солнце, добавляя радости всем, кто лежал в гамаках на пляже и наслаждался шелестом волн. Опасаясь выгорания ткани, Плащ левитации предпочел расслабляться исключительно под зонтом, но на отдельном гамаке, отчего ощущал себя важной особой. Полтора года терпения и активного сочувствия, полтора года реализации своей сути _Плаща утешения_ окупились для него сторицей: ответной заботой и уважением от всех новых друзей.

Он знал, что в очень далекой части света его хозяин и друг хозяина сейчас всеми силами пытаются обнаружить коварно укативший отдыхать народ (да, записку оставили, да, сговорились с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ о ненахождении в течение двух недель, и да, Вонг создал особую магическую защиту). Он с удовольствием слушал на вечерних посиделках, как каждый по очереди зачитывал поступившие сообщения от Стивена Стрэнджа и Тони Старка (все более отчаянные, с предложениями подкупа и шантажом). И он наслаждался возможностью парить над волнами в лунном свете, катая на себе то Морган, то ЭмДжей с Питером под тихо играющую из мобильника «Арабскую ночь».

За край полы осторожно подергала Морган. Приподняв воротник, Плащ вопросительно уставился на нее.

— Я уже высохла, Плащик, — жарко зашептала она, чтобы не разбудить других. — Можно к тебе?

Оценив состояние ее начавшей розоветь на солнце кожи, Плащ охотно развел в стороны полы ткани, приглашая полежать. В конце концов, он порядком наслушался о вреде солнечных ожогов за эти шесть дней.

И он был не только эмпатичным, но еще и чрезвычайно ответственным Плащом.


End file.
